vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos
The Hands of Death could not defeat me, the Sisters of Fate could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this day! Kratos is the protagonist of the God of War series and a former wrestler for both VGCW and EDBW. Despite wrestling in only a few matches, Kratos was able to subsequently win a Royal Rumble and the VGCW Championship during his short tenure in the company. His title reign is officially the shortest in VGCW history, having held the belt for only six minutes and forty seconds. About one year later, Kratos made a surprise return to SNST and win the SNST Champion, but not making the transition to EDBW originally, returning at the first Killscreen, going on to become the EDBW Champion, defending the and holding the title longer than any Champion in developmental history at the time, before finally retiring at Killscr3n, retiring as the only wrestler to win the top prize in each division...or so what people was generally led to believe, as it was revealed by EDBW's Co-General Manager Monokuma that Kratos was coming out of his retirement at Killscreen IV, signifying he had been given a Legends Contract. In the God of War Series In a nutshell, Kratos is some pissed off demigod from the God of War series who's on an adventure to change his destiny. In his spare time, Kratos makes unwise deals with gods that always backfire, commits acts of extreme violence and morally ambiguous activities, and always and forever presses X. In VGCW The Spartan made his presence known come November 21st 2012 when he entered both Royal Rumbles. The night was not his to take, as his feet fell onto the mat twice. He tried again the very next night, but felt only defeat once more. One day short of a week, he entered the Rumble for the fourth time, but no victory was gained again. Enraged, he participated in a six-man Battle Royal - but it was not the Spartan who emerged victorious, it was the Dark Knight. That same night, December 9th 2012, Kratos stood up to the mighty challenge of the Royal Rumble for the fifth time. Would he be able to change his fate? The Rise to the Top Kratos entered 38th in the Rumble match, his blade tasting blood from his fallen opponents, such as Segata Sanshiro and JonTron. It all came down between the warrior and the retro gamer. Try as he might, Arino was no match for the sheer strength of Kratos and was met with a boot to the head, his smile and optimism gone. AT LONG LAST, Kratos had bested the gladiators of the Royal Rumble. Unfortunately for him, this triumph had angered the God of Streaming, Bazza. Still, he was granted his title bout with the augmented man, Adam Jensen. The match seemed to be a win for Adam, as the robocop seemed to squash the Greek. But a strange twist of fate saw a beaten Kratos suddenly strike back and pin Adam for the win. In his first singles fare of his career, Kratos had ended the reign of Adam Jensen to obtain the VGCW Championship. His celebration would not last long, as the gods had seen enough of this nonsense. The Fall From Grace A challenger by the name of Little Mac approached the Spartan. Presenting the MITB briefcase to the referee, Kratos now had to defend his honour against this boxer. Kratos thought little of his new opponent, seeing Mac as a weak insect ready to be stepped on. This should be a walk in the park. Unbeknownst to Kratos, however, the very title he now held was cursed, and even though he gave it his all like a true fighter would, he had grown too tired from his previous clash to finish the guy, leaving Corporate Mac to turn off his lights for the pinfall, making Kratos the shortest reigning champion in the history of VGCW. His pride shattered, his honor ruined, Kratos walked home in shame that very fateful night. In SNST & EDBW After losing the VGCW title to Little Mac, Kratos disppeared from VGCW and was never seen again... until about a year later, in December of 2013, he made a suprise appearance in by-then developmental SNST, and won the SNST Championship from Raziel. 12 days later, he lost the championship to Magus in a controversial finish, when the stream went offline before the end of the championship bout, coming back online to see Magus triumphantly hoisting the air in victory, and would come to be dubbed by many as the "Greek Screwjob". 'Season II-III: Ascension' Six months later, on June of 2014, Kratos was teased for a grudge match against Magus at the first Killscreen, hosted by the new developmental EDBW. The rematch was an I Quit match, and Magus handed him his second loss. However, his reign of terror started as he came victorious in two multi-man matches, and beat Demoman for the EDBW Men's Championship. For five months, Kratos would have the most dominant championship reign in EDBW, defending his title five consecutive times. Due to him beating new talents like Miles Edgeworth and Strong Bad, the VGCW community was thrown into unprecedented uproar and riots continued across the globe. Ultimately, Kratos was booked to defend his title in Elimination Chamber match against wrestlers he have beaten to retain the title. If he won the match, then Kratos would've been awarded the title of "GOD OF WRES" and retire from EDBW. However, it did not happen. When Kratos was standing as one of final two, Reyn managed to score the victory, granting Kratos first loss in 7 months. Kratos was not put in Purge match. Instead, he had a retirement match against a suited Magus inside Hell in a Cell at Killsc3n on March of 2015, where he finally came victorious after two losses... 'Season IV: Chains of Olympus' ...Or so we thought. As it turns out, the proclaimed God of Wres' career in EDBW was not over, as, prior to Killscreen IV, both of EDBW's General Managers were allowed to pick three wrestlers for their teams. When it came to the final picks however, Monokuma, wanting to inflict maximum despair, chose Kratos, using his GM Powers to un-retire him, to the sheer horror of the VGCW Universe. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being a well-made and recognizable CAW of a popular and famous character, Kratos never quite went "over" with the chat. After defeating fan favorites Arino and Jensen and becoming Champion despite almost no prior history outside of Royal Rumbles, he instantly received X-Pac-Heat from 99% of the chat. Even Bazza wasn't too happy with Kratos. His legendary quick loss to Little Mac most likely gave Bazza the excuse to delete Kratos from the roster for good to make room for more interesting characters. Trivia After a year long absence, Kratos returned to wrestling on December 8, 2013, making a surprise appearance on developmental show SNST where he successfully challenged for the SNST Championship. He would go on to lose the title during the next (and final) episode of SNST and has since disappeared again. After 8 months since Kratos held the SNST Championship, Kratos laid claim to the EDBW Championship after a 2 month conquest to claim it. Kratos is the only VGCW Superstar to win the main belts of each show. Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (VGCW) Gallery Kratbros.jpg|Kratos during his fraternity years. ARES.jpg Kratos SNST.png|Kratos' appearance in SNST. Category:VGCW Wrestler